ENRICHMENT PROGRAM: PROJECT SUMMARY Scholarly activities and related research tend be pursued within narrow borders, constrained by disciplinary lenses as well as program emphases. The Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Diabetes Translation Research (CAIANDTR) promotes the interdisciplinary exchange of knowledge, skills, and experience that promises to advance excellence in diabetes-related translational research relevant to American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) health. During this period of renewed support, the CAIANDTR will: 1) Continue to contribute to relevant, standing UC/AMC seminars, symposia, and lecture series, but broaden the presentations on diabetes translation research among AI/AN communities by including participation of SDPI program staff collaborating with CAIANDTR investigators; 2) Augment monthly technical assistance and training webinars for Special Diabetes Program for Indians grantees to include focused presentations by CAIANDTR investigators and Research Base members on diabetes translation research of particular interest to Native communities, and 3) Document the increased reach, multiplicity, reciprocity, and density of social network connections subsequently achieved through these enrichment activities. Capitalizing on the unique opportunities afforded by close collaboration with the Special Diabetes Program for Indians, we will expand these enrichment activities to active, program-driven settings that will promote more meaningful exchanges among patients, providers, administrators, and scientists. Research Base members at 6 Satellite Centers increase our reach to colleagues at other institutions sharing these aspirations.